shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce
Introduction Appearance Bruce is about 5'0 feet tall, with black fur and pointy ears.(If said dog was in the real world, he would be a Great Dane with hints of Doberman in him) Personality Abilities and Powers Bruce, in normal form is a normal dog. The abilities below are when he is in his Hybrid or Full Wyvern mode. Physical Strength He is incredibly strong and can lift objects no one though he could. He can lift a tree in his teeth (and use it as a bat) and caused intense pain by biting. Agility His powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable him to reach speeds up to 50 miles per hour over short distances quick. Endurance Bruce is much more durable than most would assume, having taken direct hits from super-humanly strong beings and being relatively unfazed after it. Claws and Teeth Bruce's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. Superhumanly Acute Senses Bruce has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf (in normal form), althought alot better in hybrid form. Bruces's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. He has superhuman visual acuity. His pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below him, which allows him to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. With his highly developed sense of smell, he is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Regenerative Healing Factor If Bruce is injured, he is capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. He can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of days. The abilies below are for hybrid and full Wyvern mode. Fire Bruce can breathe fire, which he can project as either intense concentrated streams of flame or wide range blasts. He is immune to the intense heat and flames he can generate, as well as that from external sources within certain limits of course. Smoke He has also been known to breath smoke. He has been seen to use this ability to fill an entire room with thick smoke, which he could still navigate in well enough to escape. This ability is in Full Wyven Mode. Flight Bruce possesses the ability to fly by means of his Devil Fruit. Naturally adapted to flying, he is quick and extremely agile in flight. Devil Fruit For further information: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Wyvern Summary, Turn into a Full or half Wyvern Type, Zoan Usage Along with to turn into a Full or half Wyvern, the user is able to breath fire and smoke. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Uses it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Uses it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pet Category:Pirate Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Dog Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Animal Category:Animal Partner Category:Male Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Stormbaron Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User